Aokiji/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Aokiji. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"...Guess you guys are dying now." *"All of you guys, you're... ah, I forgot. Never mind." *"Better get going." *"They got you? You gotta be kidding me..." *"Wanna go with me...?" *"We're being cornered. I didn't think you'd need me here." *"I had thought I wouldn't be necessary here." *"Oooh, you're sure raring to go, aren't you?" *"Looks like we got dark clouds forming above us..." *"I wasn't intending to take your life... but so be it." *"Well, I lost. It happens to the best of us." *"Ooh... Guess I'm out of my league here. Too bad." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Shall we get going?" *"Oh my. Saying that has gotten me all ready to go." *"Did you... just look away? There's no way you can win if you do that." *"I'll be taking this territory." *"Capture complete... So, on to the next one?" *"I am a Logia user... I possess the power of the “Chill-Chill Fruit”." *"This stage is still too early for you all." *"Oh my... Is that all you've got?" *"Are you saying this makes me peerless? I can do without such a title. I'm going to take a nap." *"Well, I think you should go cool off." *"I was not planning on taking any lives but... Oh well." *"You... are not capable of bearing the load of this age." *"How weak. This is the end." *"I cannot say that this is the correct way. Justice changes based on your perspective." *"If you are defeated by me, your dream will never come true." *"Ugh... Well just look at what you've done." *"So you want to fight me..." *"Well, as long as we won." *"You know, anymore than this would be pointless, right? I'm exhausted. Good night." *"Well, if you learn from this you'll know better next time, see you." *"Well, I don't think I have to take your life, see you." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Perhaps I should make my escape. I have no time to bother with this." *"Guess we'll get goin' now... I don't plan on doing too much, though." *"Well, look at all these rascals that have lined up. Oh well. Shall we?" *"Oh well, shall we go? Do not take the enemy lightly." *"Shall we get going?" *"How would you like... to die now?" *"Sorry, but for this battle... I won't be taking it easy." *"Oh my. Shall I help?" *"Oh ho ho... Is that all you've got?" *"If you are defeated by me, your dream will never come true." *"Did you... just look away? There's no way you can win if you do that." *"Well, I think you should go cool off." *"This stage is still too early for you all." *"Oh ho ho... Is that all you've got?" *"Well, I think you should cool off." *"Are you saying this makes me peerless? I can do without such a title. I'm going to take a nap." *"I cannot say that is the correct way. Justice changes based on your perspective." *"You... are not capable of bearing the load of this age." *"I'll be taking this territory." *"Capture complete... So, on to the next one?" *"This was completely easy for me." *"I was just gonna sit back and watch but... Now, you're finished." *"Isn't it a good time for you to retire, Garp?" *"So this power drove Straw Hat into a corner... Not too bad." *"The World Government isn't everything. Try viewing things from a different perspective." *"Oh ho ho... I beat you, huh? You can't freeze vibrations, but it just worked out." *"Is that all you've got, Nico Robin? Can't you show a little more liveliness..." *"I won't take your life. Because unlike you, I believe in justice." *"Looks like I win. Guess you better withdraw this time, Red-Hair." *"You overexerted yourself... I cannot allow such a thing." *"Sorry, but I don't want you causing trouble later." *"You just came at me recklessly... I wonder what I should say to your grandfather." *"If I freeze you, you won't be able to create fire anymore..." *"The "Whitebeard Pirates" have fallen apart." *"Seven Warlords of the Sea or Kings. That stuff doesn't matter to me now." *"I had no idea you were this powerful." *"How splendid. Now I should be able to take it easy." *"I thought I'd check out what my future holds but... you think you could just die?" *"I'm not workin' for the Marines, but I can't just ignore someone like you." *"Being associated with the Marines... There's a lot to be careful about." *"Psh. At least tell me how old you are, Garp." *"I thought we'd have to do this someday. Are you ready...?" *"Well, I knew it'd come to this." *"Hey, young man. Would you move outta the way?" *"You Whitebeard Pirates don't leave yourselves open for attack, eh...?" *"Garp, I owe you a great debt. You think you can stay out of my way?" *"Acting on orders is fine. But try looking at the world with your own eyes too." *"I'll freeze you faster than you can melt." *"These vibrations can't be frozen either... This'll be tough." *"If I bite the dust... That won't help anyone..." *"Well, as long as we won." *"Oh ho ho, did we win?" *"My justice will not be tarnished." *"Putting up a tight defense is good too, eh?" *"Everything ended safely." *"You know any more of this would be pointless, right? I'm exhausted. Good night." *"It's finally over... Guess I can finally relax." *"Thanks. I'm a bit tired. Think you could fight for me?" Category:Quotes